Lylapse
Lylapse (Japanese: / Lailaps) is a Ground-type Legendary Pokémon, and is one of the original Fakemon created for Pokémon Altair, Sirius and Vega. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Nemea and Ganimede, it is one of the three "Meteoric Legends". Pokédex Entry Game Locations Overview Being the cover Legend for Pokémon Sirius, Lylapse looks undoubtedly cool. It's also the fastest of the three 'Meteoric Legends', boasting 135 Speed and an awesome 110 Special Attack, along with a cool 95 Attack. Despite being a pure Ground-Type, it has a solid amount of Water-Type moves it can learn through level up including Hydro Pump and Deluge. The Big Dog may be fast at 135 Speed, outpacing everything with very few exceptions, but it sacrifices bulk to have that speed. 75 Defense and 80 Special Defense make Lylapse the most fragile of the three legends. Add to a HP stat of 85, it needs support to stay alive and synergize. Also, its Attacking stats are kinda average, even with Raze Earth to go with 110 Special Attack with Nasty Plot. In fact, its Special Movepool is average. Although Diamond Blast and Raze Earth make it a powerful unresisted type coverage combination that represents EdgeQuake, it does not learn that many other Special coverage options other than Surf and Bug Noise. Overall, Lylapse is an interesting Ground type that goes at a different approach than most Ground types that are Physical Attackers, such as Garchomp and Krookodile. Although just like the other Meteroic Legends, Lylapse is somewhat mediocre in terms of its battling prowess, thanks to its minimal coverage and surprisingly weird base stat total for being a game mascot, despite having a base stat total of 580. When catching Lylapse, it is recommended to bring Timer and Ultra Balls, along with healing items and a Flying type, or a Poké that has Water Absorb or Levitate as an Ability. Some good examples of Pokemon useful for catching Lylapse are: Nostratos, Breloom, Crobat, Gyarados, Gengar, Blakjak, Serplant, Bronzong, Latios (and that's only a third of the possibilities to use). Vega: Lylapse can be found after Team DH has been defeated. Return to the Undersea Tunnel and head right until the dog is in sight. It is Level 50 with the moves Aqua Tail, Scary Face, Earth Power and Magnitude. Altair/Sirius: Lylapse is much, much more difficult to find. It requires completing the Team BH and Team WH narrative, and then Flying back to Dewford Town, before Surfing right to the Abandoned Ship, using Dive to come across a room with three pathways. The rest is explained in the video below. Oh and, this is the battle theme that Lylapse, Ganimede, and Nemea share in Vega (in Altair/Sirius, they have the Regi battle theme). Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By Level Up By TM/HM By Move Tutor By Breeding Evolution Sprites Trivia * Prior to the 6th Feb 2019 update, Lylapse's name was Lilapse. * Lylapse has hidden data in Deneb/Procyon -- however, when encountering it in the wild (with a cheat code), it appears as a Missingno. If the player then flees from the battle, a silhouette Pokéicon of Lylapse can then be seen in the Pokédex (however its base sprite still shows up as a Missingo). This is current as of the 2018 beta (meaning it could change in a future version). * Despite being the mascot of Pokémon Sirius, Lylapse is able to be caught in both Altair and Sirius. * The puzzle in which the player must navigate within 'SHIPWRECK' to find Lylapse is referenced entirely in Vega, using nearly an identical puzzle for finding two other legendaries within the Sphere Ruins. * Lylapse's location of Undersea Tunnel in Vega is a throwback to when it resides at 'SHIPWRECK' in Altair and Sirius; both places require the use of Surf and an extra HM (though Undersea Tunnel's Flash is optional in comparison to 'SHIPWRECK's Dive) and both places are accessible by a large body of water. This may be due to Lylapse's association with water as an entirety, as Sirius' Pokédex entry states that its tail is made of constantly flowing water. * Lylapse, Ganimede, and Nemea all share the same BST of 580, since they are a trio. It is assumed that Nemea is the Trio Master. * Lylapse's shiny colors resembles mud or 'red clay', an obvious reference to its Ground typing. It is also in reference to that when dirt becomes wet, it turns into mud or clay. * Despite having a high Speed stat, Lylapse can only learn a single priority move; Aqua Jet. Design Origin Due to being a canine Pokémon associated with space, Lylapse may also draw inspiration from the Tiangou of Chinese mythology. Name Origin Lylapse's Japanese name, Lailaps, is corruption of Laelaps from Greek mythology; a dog that became the constellation Canis Major ("Greater Dog" in Latin, which is similar to Lylapse's category). Its name may incorporate the color ''lilac. Notes Category:Fakemon or Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon